


Kelemahan Shintarou

by cumatemen



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Plotless, Romance, idk - Freeform, sedikit ngebut
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3672993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumatemen/pseuds/cumatemen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiga kelemahan Midorima Shintarou atas Akashi Seijuurou. Bukan karena gunting merah keramatnya atau segelintir 'hal ekstrim' dari diri pemuda merah itu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kelemahan Shintarou

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki
> 
>  
> 
> Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari fanfiksi ini.

Pertandingan hari itu dimenangkan oleh Rakuzan.

Seharusnya Akashi Seijuurou, selaku kapten dari tim basket SMA Rakuzan, tersenyum puas akan hasil yang ia dan rekan-rekannya raih. Seharusnya begitu. Tapi senyum kemenangan itu harus tersendat lantaran manik heterokrom-nya menangkap raut kecewa dari wajah mantan teman satu tim-nya saat SMP dulu, yang hari ini menjadi rivalnya, Midorima Shintarou. Meskipun Shintarou berusaha menutupi rasa kecewa dan sedihnya, Seijuurou tahu pasti pemuda itu ingin meluapkan semuanya, mengeluarkan rasa kecewa dan sedihnya hingga hatinya benar-benar lega. Tapi Seijuurou tahu, Shintarou tak akan melakukannya mengingat pemuda berkacamata itu seorang tsundere.

Maka ditahannya senyum itu. Seijuurou memilih untuk segera berlalu daripada terlalu lama melihat pemandangan kecewa dari tim lawanーterutama Shintarou, mengabaikan mimik kebingungan dari rekan-rekan setimnya yang masih dilanda euforia.

Mengabaikan perintah pelatih untuk pergi ke ruang ganti SMA Rakuzan, Seijuurou memutar arah menuju ruang ganti SMA Shuutoku. Sebut saja ia gila karena tindakannya bisa menimbulkan respon yang anarkis, tapi Seijuurou tak peduli. Ia tetap melangkah menuju destinasinya, teguh pada pendiriannya. Lagipula ia ini absolut, siapa yang berani membantahnya?

Seijuurou bersandar tepat di samping pintu. Kedua lengannya ia lipat di depan dada, kedua matanya terpejam. Tim basket Shuutoku sebentar lagi akan kesini, dan ia tak sabar menantinya. Ia butuh bicara dengan Shintarou, ya, itulah tujuannya kesini. Maksud hati ingin langsung menyeret Shintarou saat masih di lapangan, tapi ia urungkan hal itu. Bisa-bisa masalah bertambah.

Jadi, sekarang Seijuurou disini. Menunggu seraya menghitung berapa detik yang ia habiskan disini hanya demi menyeret seorang Midorima Shintarou dan membuat semuanya menjadi jelas.

Detik ke lima ribu enam ratusーjangan tanyakan kenapa Seijuurou bisa menghitung sampai sejauh iniーonomatope langkah kaki terdengar. Seijuurou membuka matanya dan menegakkan posisinya. Fokusnya hanya satu, Shintarou, dan ia lihat pemuda itu berjalan paling depan bersama dengan Takao Kazunari.

Shintarou jelas menyadari kehadiran Seijuurouーsalahkan rambut merahnya yang terlalu menyolok, dan kedua alisnya sontak berjengit. Bertanya-tanya kenapa orang yang baru saja mengalahkannya masih punya nyali untuk menampakkan sosoknya di hadapan Shintarou.

"Ah, Shintarou? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

Seijuurou langsung menghadang Shintarouーyang menimbulkan desisan tak suka dari para pemain Shuutoku, termasuk Shintarou sendiriーdan menahan lengan kirinya. Persetan dengan semua tatapan menusuk itu, Seijuurou menarik Shintarou dan membawa pemuda itu pergi ke luar gelanggang olahraga. Abaikan semua protes yang keluar dari mulut Shintarou, Seijuurou terus membawanya pergi hingga dirasanya tak ada orang yang akan mengganggu konversasi mereka.

Seijuurou melepaskan genggamannya. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

Shintarou mendecih. "Setelah kau mengalahkanku? Aku tak butuh simpati darimu, Akashi."

Seijuurou menggeleng cepat. "Abaikan hal itu. Ini tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan basket dan aku tak akan pernah melibatkan basket dalam hal ini."

Shintarou menyandarkan punggungnya pada batang pohon di belakangnya. Kedua matanya tertutup. "Aku lelah. Cepat katakan dan setelah itu urusan kita selesai."

Seijuurouーtanpa Shintarou sadariーmengulas tipis senyum jenaka di parasnya. Ia berjalan mendekati Shintarou, sedikit berjinjit untuk membisikkan kata-kata di telinga pemuda dengan surai zamrud tersebut. "Sayangnya, urusan kita tak akan selesai secepat itu, Shintarou."

Kesal, Shintarou membuka mata dan berjengit saat mendapati posisi Seijuurou terlalu dekat dengannya. Lagi, ia mendecih tak suka. "Apa maksudmu, Akashi? Jangan membuatku semakin kesal-nodayo!"

Kekehan pelan adalah respon yang didapat Shintarou. Senyum jenaka masih tetap menempel di wajah Seijuurou, dan Shintarou merasakan dentuman jantungnya seolah dipercepat akibat senyum itu.

Sial. Akashi Seijuurou dan senyumnya adalah kelemahan Shintarou nomor tiga.

"Mulai hari ini, kau adalah kekasihku, Shintarou. Tak ada penolakan. Jadi, urusanku denganmu tak akan cepat selesai karena aku akan terus memantau dirimu."

Sekarang, Akashi Seijuurou dan perintahnya menjadi kelemahan Shintarou nomor dua.

"Jangan bercanda, Akashi! Tak perlu mengatakan hal itu untuk menghiburku!!"

Seijuurou semakin mendekatkan dirinya dengan Shintarou. Kedua tangannya ia topangkan di dada Shintarou. Seijuurou terkikik saat mendengar dentuman jantung Shintarouーtak diragukan lagi, Shintarou pasti mempunyai perasaan khusus padanya.

Dentuman itu semakin menggila saat Seijuurou mencium lembut bibir Shintarou. Hanya sekian detik, Seijuurou melepaskan tautan bibirnya dan sedikit menjauhkan badannya dari Shintarou. "Aku tak pernah main-main dengan perasaanku, Shintarou."

Dan saat ini, Shintarou mengklarifikasi, bahwa Akashi Seijuurou dan ciumannya adalah kelemahan Shintarou nomor satu.

**Author's Note:**

> Coba-coba ikutan Minggu AkaMido 2015 hari pertama, sebenernya kurang yakin ini sesuai sama prompt atau nggak, jadi, begini hasilnya, mana ngetik di hp pula (ㅎㅅㅎ)


End file.
